


Would you?

by Somethingorwhatever



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 5 Seconds of Summer - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, So..., gets nervous and kinda fucks it up, michael realizes he wants to propose, she's black btw, there's also some fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 11:49:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4828043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somethingorwhatever/pseuds/Somethingorwhatever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wouldyoumarryme?</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>blurb thingie idek all i know is that i'm having severe michael feels rn ughhhhh</p>
            </blockquote>





	Would you?

She’s sitting on the couch, drinking her tea, and scrolling through her phone, looking like an absolute goddess and it causes Michael to once again get this fuzzy feeling in his stomach. He’s been getting this feeling for the past couple of days now, but only at the strangest of times. For example, the first time he got this weird fuzzy feeling in his stomach and chest, it was when he sat on the toilet seat, watching her brush her teeth and talk about her busy schedule. The second time he got it was when he came home early and saw her dancing around her room while folding her laundry. The latest time, before this one that it, was when he watched her try to beat a level on Donkey Kong Tropical Freeze. That time, the fuzzy feeling was just so damn intense. But this time however, this time it’s way more intense than the last time and Michael just can’t seem to figure it out. 

What is this fuzzy feeling and why is it so intense this time? What’s going on? He’s never been more confused in his entire life. He almost wishes he was back in maths class learning proofs or algebra or whatever the hell you do in math. 

He looks down at his own tea and stares into the brown milkiness of it, hoping it’ll stop this feeling. It doesn’t stop it though. It only intensifies as he starts thinking about weird things. Why is he even thinking about what it would be like to see her sit on the couch, drink tea, and chill every day. They’re only 2 years into their relationship. Should he even be thinking about things like this? Is this something they should talk about? Do they need to slow down? What is going on? 

Michael looks at her again to see that she’s smiling at something at her phone. He quickly averts his gaze while thinking, ‘Shit, was that a big mistake.’ 

Seeing her smile has got all these domestic thought swirling around in his head and it’s crazy. He wants to see that smile every single day of damn life. Hell, he even wants his kids to see that smile. He wants to see her happy, sad, angry. He wants her crying her eyes out on the kitchen floor; he wants her laughing hysterically about how he pronounces Mcdonald’s and cheese toastie; he wants her cursing him out when he comes home at 2 in the morning, drunk off his ass; he wants her singing soft lullabies to him while stroking his face as he falls asleep. He wants all of her and he wants it every single day until he dies. 

This realization causes his heart to jump into overdrive and his mind to race even faster. How does he go about by getting her in this way? How can he make it happen? What does he have to-oh!

He can propose. 

That’s how he can get all of her all the time. 

But does she even want to marry him? Is she even thinking about marrying him or does she just want to let this relationship run its course until she eventually gets sick of him? Is she even thinking about marriage at all? Oh god! 

Michael jumps slightly when he feels her soft hand on his arm. He looks at her, his heart threatening to beat out of his chest and the fuzziness magnifying by a hundredfold as he does so. 

“What’s up honey? You’re thinking pretty hard, I can practically hear it.” She jokes. He would laugh, but he’s too stressed out over this. 

“It’s nothing,” He finds himself saying though, “I’m just a little tiny bit stressed about something.” 

“Well talk to me, maybe it’ll help.” She suggests. She gives him this wide, understanding smile and he sighs heavily. He wants to see that every day too. Oh Jesus. 

Michael has jumped into this way too fast and he knows it, but fuck, he just can’t stop. 

“It’s nothing baby, really. Just this weird topic on my mind.” He insists, but she purses her lip while regarding him with this stare. It’s like she can see right through his small lie. Is he really that transparent? Oh god. 

“Mikey honey, I know you. Anything you have to say won’t shock me, so just out with it. I don’t like you being stressed so come on.” She urges. Michael sighs again because he knows he’s about to give yet he can’t stop himself. How does she do this to him?

“I dunno...I just...this is weird...don’t freak out...” The sentence goes on forever until she giggles and silences him by pressing a finger against his lips. He nearly dies. He wants her to do that every day too. 

“Honey. Just say it. When I take my finger away, just say it. Please.” She implores. She counts to three and then takes her finger away. The words then fall out of his mouth in jumbled sentence with no pauses or breaths. 

“Wouldyoumarryme?” He rushes out. She gives him a confused look that matches the one he often had in maths class, so he closes his eyes and tries again. “Would you marry me?” 

The question meets silence. 

Fuck. 

Michael opens his eyes to see her staring at him, eyes wide and mouth slightly ajar. 

Shit. 

“I mean like I’m not proposing, but I just wanna know y’know? I mean, do you even want me to propose? I just started thinking about it and then you asked me and I’m gonna shut up now.” He rolls his lips into his mouth to keep from talking and digging himself an even deeper hole. Michael then watches her with wide, trembling eyes as she slowly smiles and blushes. 

“Oh wow. Oh my god. I don’t know what to say. I’m just getting all excited.” She admits, looking at him with a wide smile. All his hysteria vanishes as he mirrors her smile and grabs her hand. 

“If you’re getting excited then that means you would marry me, right?” He asks, utter delight in his voice. 

“Yes it does.” She agrees, giggling. 

“You would marry me?” He questions again. 

“Yes I would.” She confirms. He nearly screams from delight. 

“Have you thought about marrying me? You’re not just saying it because I asked, are you?” He gets serious for moment even though he doesn’t want to at all, he just knows he needs to, but just for a second. 

“No I’m not just saying it. I’ve thought about it a lot. I’ve thou-” 

“You have? You’ve thought about marrying me?” He cuts her off due to his extreme excitement. 

“Yes I have!” At this, he lets out a loud ‘whoo!’ and throws himself on her, feeling like the happiest, luckiest man in the world. Underneath him, she tries to groan without laughing and hits his chest. 

“Michael! Get off!” And he laughs likes he’s never laughed before. 

Oh yeah, he thinks, I’m gonna get all of her soon and it’s gonna be fucking amazing.


End file.
